


新冠时期的爱情

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 2





	新冠时期的爱情

新冠时期无法出门的平平无奇的一天， 

唯爱与美食不可辜负。 

一个有颜色的小甜饼，严重OOC，勿上升蒸煮 

kh⚠️，黏人考拉精h出没⚠️ 

睡到自然醒，起床喂猫喂狗浇花，吃过早餐抱着猫咪窝在沙发里看剧，本来是寻常又闲适的一天。但Hins觉得自己跟趴在窗口望天的妹妹一样，无聊到极点了。 

受新冠疫情的影响，Hins已经被迫放假二十天了。当然，也二十天没有和男朋友亲亲抱抱了，dry到爆。 

“BB啊我真系好无聊啊，你过嚟陪下我啦——” 

屏幕那头正在健身房挥汗如雨的男朋友安慰道：“我忙完哩两日就过去揾你啦好冇？“ 

“我好好好好挂住你啊。” 

“我知。”Kenny用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，“我都好挂住你。” 

“哇你又食杯面啊？哩啲野食多唔好噶，又易肥，煮啲健康野食啦。”Kenny看到客厅茶几上的杯面盖又皱起眉来。 

Hins扁了扁嘴，眨着一双大眼睛委屈兮兮地看着男友：“咁工人姐姐返咗菲律宾点知封关返唔到嚟，超市又鬼死咁远，我又唔识揸车。再讲得我一个人食咪求求其其食饱算数咯，边有心机搞咁多野啊……” 

Kenny心软地哄道：“咁都唔可以成日食杯面啊嘛……好咯我过两日嚟揾你顺便带埋啲生果蔬菜上嚟，两个人认认真真整野食咯。” 

“好啊，我想食士多啤梨，奇异果，同埋上次你买果个香蕉牛奶仲有朱古力。” 

“你宜家同我讲完都唔记得啦，都系到时我再打电话问你好了。” 

“咁又得嘅......我唔阻你做gym了，晚黑再讲啦，锡啖就拜拜啦。” 

“好,mua——拜拜。”男友在镜头上印下一个唇印就挂了电话。 

把手机扔在一旁，Hins一把抱起膝头正打盹的猫咪，笑嘻嘻地亲了又蹭：“Leslie挂唔挂住爹地啊~爸爸好挂住爹地啊~再等多两日爹地就嚟陪你玩了~” 

Leslie：“......（是陪你玩吧）” 

接下来的几天，一切平凡琐事似乎都变得有趣值得期待，连扫地都要哼起小调，练钢琴也要弹轻快的舞曲。 

Hins也不知道最近怎么变得这样恋爱脑，半点也不像个快四张的成年人。 

一早起来洗头洗脸，从花园里挑了几支刚开的玫瑰插在花瓶里，又煎好了松饼，裹着一身黄油香味窝在沙发里等男朋友来，实在是有仪式感的事情。 

门锁响动的声音把Hins整颗心都牵动起来，笑意不自觉爬上嘴角，忍不住跑到门口，只等下一刻可以跳起来抱住进来的人。 

Kenny提着被塞得满满的胶袋推门进来，还没来得及喘口气就被相思病男友树袋熊一样抱住，扯了口罩啄木鸟一样在脸上落下一连串香吻。 

“喂呀！你俾我摆低啲野先啦，条腰就嚟断啦！” 

“嘻嘻。”Hins捧着男友的脸又啄了两下才撒手，“我挂住你啊嘛。” 

“我去冲个凉换件衫先，啱啱搭咗的士。” 

“好，我整咗松饼，你快啲出嚟食，一阵就冻了。” 

或是由于人类追求温饱的本能，食物能带给人的安全感远大于金钱。把整整两大袋食物饮料分门别类填进空荡荡的冰箱，连日的寂寞和焦虑都有了落脚之处。 

Hins哼着小调盘算着午餐的菜单，妹妹闻到草莓的香味扭着屁股跑过来蹭蹭老父亲的腿讨要。 

“等阵先啦，都未洗。”Hins隔空给了妹妹一个亲亲，接着搅拌盆里的奶油。 

将松饼和奶油层层叠起，浇上枫糖浆，再放上两颗新鲜的草莓，甜品准备就绪，Kenny也洗过澡穿着丝绸睡衣从浴室出来。 

Hins放下盘子钻进男友怀里蹭来蹭去索吻。分明是同一款沐浴露，Hins却觉得它在Kenny身上更好闻。 

“你再拱嚟拱去我扯旗啦，食咗松饼先啦。”Kenny用双臂控制住躁动不安的男友，提醒道。 

Hins狡黠一笑，凑到Kenny耳边轻声说：“好咯，食完再同你玩过——”说着，手从他的胸膛一点点往下移，直至两腿之间，隔着滑溜溜的布料摸了一把便收回去，看着男人的眸子暗了一个度，又一脸无辜地从他身上爬下来，张嘴吃一口松饼。 

“你真系太耐冇见，唔记得个惊字点写。”Kenny刮了刮他的鼻梁，张开嘴示意Hins喂他。 

“啊——好唔好味啊？” 

“好味。” 

Hins正夸下海口：“我就未惊过你嘅——”话还没说完就被突然凑近的脸吓得往后一缩。 

”冇郁。“Kenny用手指从他涨红的脸上蹭下一小块奶油，“你食到成嘴都系啊猪。” 

“......”Hins看着男友把指尖的奶油含进嘴里，咽了咽口水。 

妹妹正埋头吃着切成小块的草莓，抬头看看沙发上吃个东西都要腻腻歪歪的双亲，识趣地推着碗走开了。 

多个人可不是多双筷子那么简单。 

大约下午五点，Hins开始处理晚餐的食材。 

将整鸡改刀斩件，下姜丝料酒酱油糖腌制备用；猪骨焯水与新鲜粉葛（梁炳友情出镜）和姜片一起入炖盅，水开之后放入两颗蜜枣，盖盖子慢慢炖煮；菜心和灯笼椒都仔细清洗之后控干水分备用，前前后后一个多小时才算做好了准备工作。 

“使唔使我帮手啊？”Chef Kenny在一旁摩拳擦掌。 

“唔使了，你去坐一阵陪妹妹玩下就有得食噶啦。”Hins深谙男友的厨艺水平，微笑着把他请离了厨房。 

“......哦。”说起来自从他上次蒸肉饼没蒸熟，Hins吃了腹泻两天之后就再也没有被允许进过厨房。 

三菜一汤陆续端上餐桌，放一张邓丽君的黑胶唱片，开一瓶红酒，一顿晚饭终于开餐。 

两人碰了碰杯，颇有仪式感地交杯而饮。 

“你试下个炒姜葱鸡先，我前几日打电话返屋企我妈教噶。”Hins夹起一块鸡腿肉放进Kenny碗里。 

“嗯……好味喔，好香。” 

“梗系啦，花好多心思整噶。”Hins像得到夸奖的幼稚园小朋友，凑过脸去邀功：“锡啖先。” 

“我成嘴都系油喔。” 

“咁锡嘴啦，我都成嘴都系油。” 

“Mua.” 

啧啧，好肉麻。隔天Hins自己想起来都浑身掉鸡皮疙瘩。 

久未沾油腥的Kenny好似一个饿鬼，全程没有放下过筷子，“好耐冇食过咁丰富一餐饭了。成日都系健身餐，食到把口都苦。” 

Hins看着男友难得猴急的吃相忍不住笑出声，一双腿在桌面下晃荡着，不时踢到男友的脚踝。 

积累了20来天的阴云在这一刻消散殆尽。外头疫病正在肆虐，而比疾病更可怕的是恐惧。此刻大概没有比与爱人吃一顿家常饭菜，喝喝酒撒撒娇更令人安心的事情了。 

复合之后的第一趟旅行，他们住在海边。某一天心血来潮坐在阳台看日落，Hins靠在男友怀里看着阳光一点点沉进海平面，突然觉得那些白头偕老的约定都太过虚无缥缈。 

或者对于他这样的悲观主义者来说，冥冥之中一切自有天定。倘若有那么一天真的走到了再无可挽回的地步，又或是因为疾病、意外，有一方要先走，是否还要为这无法左右的失约而痛苦懊恼呢？ 

眼前这个微笑着的，健康的，深爱着他的人，才是最重要的吧。 

一餐一饭，一句情话，一个亲吻，都值得认真享受和珍惜。 

当然了，他们都要努力保重身体，保持热爱，要陪对方走得远一点，再远一点。 

“你望住我做乜啫？” 

Hins作托腮状，嘻嘻笑着看他：“你靓仔啊嘛。” 

“花言巧语。”mean精男友难得嘴甜，Kenny这样说着，还是禁不住眉眼弯弯，“饮汤啦，冻晒啦。” 

“噫你食到下巴都有。”Hins抽过一张纸巾帮他擦擦嘴角和下巴，笑他，“年纪大食野嘴漏啊阿叔。宜家卫生纸好贵噶，我以后养唔起你点算啊？” 

再抬眸的时候对上男友愈发有压迫感的眼神，露出一个无辜的笑容捧起碗：“我饮汤先。” 

Hins现在的脸肉肉的，软软的，捧着碗埋头喝汤的样子很像小仓鼠。 

“喇饭我就煮咗啦，碗留俾你洗哈，我去写歌了。”小仓鼠丢下碗筷溜进了房间。 

Kenny无奈地叹一口气，收拾好碗筷去洗碗。

说是写歌，Kenny却一直没听到钢琴声，也没有听到哼歌声。 

等到他把碗筷洗干净摆进消毒柜，擦干净饭桌和灶台，解了围裙去房间叫人吃水果，甫一入门便被人用力一扯，然后按在了床上。 

小仓鼠这会儿已经不是小仓鼠了。 

“喂，你中唔中意兔仔啊？”穿着白色毛茸茸的连体睡衣的男友如是问道。 

他笑得那样得意地挑衅着他，声音却是微微颤抖的。不自觉夹紧的双腿告诉Kenny，这层皮毛底下一定暗藏玄机。 

送上门的猎物岂有不要的道理。 

Kenny翻身把小兔子压在身下，刮了刮他的鼻梁：“中意，我最中意兔仔了。唔单只中意摸兔仔，喂兔仔食野，仲中意食兔肉添。” 

“哇，你摸人地仲要食人地啲肉！禽兽！”Hins象征性地推了推身上人的胸膛，腿却缠上了他的腰。 

“咁兔仔中唔中意禽兽啊？” 

“嗯......有啲啲中意咯。” 

“有啲啲系咩意思啊？” 

“咪就......超中意咯。” 

咳咳。 

#此处部分情节涉及血腥暴力不予显示# 

（大致内容为关姓禽兽摸了小兔子，喂了小兔子吃东西，还剥了兔子皮吃了兔子肉 画面过于凶残请勿想象） 

被Kenny抱去洗澡的时候天都快亮了，Hins充分体会到什么叫做“人到中年不要逞强”——他的腰已经快断了。 

温热的水包裹住身体使得四肢百骸都放松舒展开来，Hins趴在浴缸边上舒服地叹了一口气。 

Kenny挤了一小坨洗发水，在他头上揉搓出泡沫，提道：“我ig度好多人留言话好挂住你，叫你蒲下头喔。” 

“嗯，知了......” 

如Kenny这般了解他，其实他哪有认真听到他说话，这会大概已经去见周公了。 

不过无论如何，在这样的时刻，能够吃得香，睡得沉，身畔有爱人，平安健康便足矣。 

至于社交平台，等他什么时候想起来想要分享动态了再说吧。 

END. 

#好久不见的阿鱼花花肠子时间# 

耶这是一个没有车但是带颜色的小甜饼！上次写完The Crown那篇之后深感肾虚所以写点柴米油盐这种轻松的冷静一下。 

还顺便吐槽了一下张生沉迷拍拖长期不蒲头（怨念.jpg）不过还是健康平安最重要啦，其他东西都可以容后再说的。 

最后祝大嘎都健健康康开开心心，疫情早点结束，下篇文见噜！


End file.
